


First Date

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe knows Finn's never really been on a date....so he hatches a little scheme to fix that. (Prompt idea given by SelinaKyle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so SelinaKyle gave me this amazing idea for a prompt :) She also runs the AO3-theforceawakens tumblr feed. So go check it out if you have time :)

It was a date. But not just any date. The first date Finn had ever had. It was supposed to be special. Unforgettable, and without any kind of problem that would make it less than perfect. Poe was determined to make sure of it, and when Poe Dameron gets a mission, he always sees it through.

He had it all planned out, he’d take Finn to one of the best cantinas on Yavin. They’d have nothing but dessert (a luxury the former Stormtrooper had never experienced) and then, they’d walk underneath the stars. When the moons came out from behind the mountains, there could never be a prettier sight.

Poe had sent Finn off with General Leia, a quick errand to keep him busy while Poe checked his reservations over the holonet. He had been planning this for weeks. Looking for the best shirt, the best shoes, the tie, the best way to style his hair. Only the best would do for Finn.

A knock came to the door. “Poe?” It was Finn, “Can I come in?”

Without even waiting for an answer, Finn came inside, wearing that same jacket Poe had insisted he keep. It looked much better on him anyway.

“Finn,” Poe said as he turned around, “What’re you doing back so soon? Doesn’t General Leia need-“

“It’s all taken care of,” Finn said. The two shared a living quarters…well, most nights at least. Finn had his own room, and his own bed to sleep in, but sometimes the former Stormtrooper felt more comfortable resting with someone else around him. Years and years of living back to back with fellow soldiers made it impossible for Finn to sleep alone. Not that Poe minded.

Finn was the perfect specimen of a soldier. He had broad shoulders that could lift just about anyone. Strong, powerful legs that gave him a burst of speed whenever the need arose, and beautiful, dark skin that made his face glisten in the light whenever he sweated. He was magic. Pure and simple.

“So, you’re ready, right?” Poe asked as he grabbed his spare jacket from his closet.

“Ready for what?” Finn asked.

And Poe smiled that same rogue grin that could both thrilled and filled with dread. “I’m taking you out, Buckethead. You’ve never been to a cantina, have you?”

The First Order prohibited leaving the training Academy, under any circumstances. Finn (or, rather FN-2187, as he was called) had never stepped foot in an actual bar to drink, and consume the atmosphere. His only memory of such an experience was when he and his fire squad were sent on a mission to break up a drug ring. And that day ended in blaster fire, and a sprained ankle.

“Well,” Poe said, “You’re gonna see one now.” Poe patted Finn on his shoulder, “It’s one of the best bars around.” Poe’s smile only widened, “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

 

“What do you mean my reservation’s been canceled?” Poe Dameron, hailed as the greatest pilot in the galaxy. Leader of the Black Squadron, and the most trusted soldier in General Leia’s army…was losing his mind.

“I can’t believe this,” Poe said. The door man, a Rodian with blue skin, and purple eyes refused to allow the two men inside.

“I’m sorry sir,” he said in jumbled Basic, “but your reservation was cancelled. We have some very important guests tonight and we needed the extra space.”

“Very important guests?” Poe screamed, “Do you know who I am?” He slammed his hands down onto the Rodian’s podium. “I want to talk to your manager _now_.”

This cantina Poe had talked about, called the Blue Ring, was the most exclusive, expensive, and upper-crusted cantina that anyone had ever heard of. Let alone a deserted Stormtrooper who was just now learning about himself. Living with the First Order meant that Finn only got second hand stories from Captain Phasma.

“Don’t worry about those rat holes FN-2187,” she told him. “The only thing you need concern yourself with is the First Order.”

And that’s what he did. But, it still got him curious.

“I’m sorry sir,” The Rodian said, “But you’re just going to have to step aside.”

Poe scowled and heel-turned away, if he weren’t with Finn (and wanted so desperately to impress him) he would have decked the guy right then and there. “Come on kid,” Poe said, “This place don’t deserve our business anyway.”

Poe placed his arm over Finn’s shoulder, but the young man could still feel the pilot’s anger. Poe was disappointed, for some reason, he felt as if his X-Wing had been stolen. The sun was going down, and beings were frequenting the city. The streetlights were, one by one, illuminating the town of Janqu, and Finn felt calm. This was the first time he had been able to slow down and actually _look_ at the world he wanted to protect.

There were children playing nearby. Women buying bread, and men arm wrestling. There were shop keepers sweeping their front porches, and speeders racing by with spectators cheering. With the First Order, Finn (or rather, FN-2187) was not allow to view the people he policed. The ideal Stormtrooper would only see them as people he needed to protect, and keep in line. But Finn was never one to see that. He saw beauty. He saw diversity. He reveled in the chance to share a joke and drink with someone who could make the galaxy seem as welcoming as a warm blanket.

Someone like Poe.

“Hey there boys.”

Finn, out of instinct, placed his feet a fighting stance, his legs wide and his arms up. He glanced to his side to see a merchant standing near him, a sullied apron wrapped around his thick waist. Poe placed his hands on Finn’s shoulder.

“Relax,” Poe whispered, “At ease soldier, you’re safe.”

And Finn felt foolish. He had been out of the First Order for weeks now, and yet he still could not shake all of its programming from his mind.

The merchant pushed a dark cart and smiled. “You boys want some ice cream?” he opened the cart and revealed an entire assortment of icy treats. There were chocolate bars, and frozen ice cream cones that had never seen the sun. There were foreign ice creams, like Rodian Toffe, that could only be found on Corusant. There were fruit flavors and double dipped vanilla cones. “Only two creds each. Come on, what’dya say?” he asked.

Poe tilted his head. The sun had already set, and the moons were peaking over the mountains. “It’s a little late for ice cream, don’t ya’ think?”

“Is it?” the merchant asked, “Because your friend doesn’t seem to think so.” He thumbed to Finn who was completely enamored. Finn looked as though he had just seen a magic trick, or if someone he had cared for had just been brought back to the living.

“W-what are these?” Finn asked.

“What?” The merchant said with a grim scowl, “I told ya’, it’s ice cream. Guy acts like he’s never seen ice cream before.”

Poe dug into his pocket and took out ten credits, “Here,” he said, shoving the money into the guys hands, “We’ll take ten credits worth.” Poe glanced back at Finn, and then took out ten more credits, “Make it twenty credits worth.” Poe smiled and slapped Finn on his back. “We want as many flavors as possible.”

 

This was amazing. Was this what civilians got to eat all the time? Finn had heard of ice cream, he had seen holopictures of it. Captain Phasma had told him of it. He even knew of a guy who knew a guy, who knew a guy who had tried ice cream once.

But he had never, ever in his life gotten to try it. And so many different varieties. There was sweet ice cream that had the taste of strawberries. There were bitter ice creams that reminded him of Caf. There were soft ice creams that made his tongue sore. There were deep, and decadent ice creams that made him feel like he was being spoiled.

So many wonderful things, just like all of the beings in the city, or the people in the Resistance, and the soldiers he fought with in the First Order. Everything Finn loved about life, all scooped up and placed in one cone.

The two had found a park bench to sit on, and Poe made sure that Finn was as comfortable as possible. At least something good could come from today. “Are they good?” Poe asked.

Finn nodded. His mouth was covered in (what Poe had called) vanilla cream. His lips were white, and his shirt was strained in strawberry. “These are amazing. I-I can’t believe the First Order would keep these from us.”

Poe just shrugged, “That only goes to show you how evil they truly are. Who could keep ice cream from hard working soldiers?”

Who could keep _anything_ from Finn?

“Poe,” Finn said as he licked his mouth with his sleeve, “Thanks.” Finn wiped his sticky fingers on his pants. “It’s been tough since I left the Order…but, its times like these that make me realize it was the right choice.” And Finn gently rested his head against Poe’s shoulder, “I’ll never forget this.”

Poe smiled. It might not have been a perfect date, but if it made Finn’s night, it was worth it. “No problem kid.”


End file.
